


A Gif to You and Me

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Eggsy isn’t what someone would call a ‘gift giver’. While, yes, he loved to give everyone he loved whatever they wanted, wanting nothing in return but a smile but his problem lied in what to get them. Especially if that someone was a one, Harry Hart. With Daisy, even his mum, he could generally hazard a guess to what they’d like and after debating for weeks on end, he’d finally hunker down at get them, what is usually, his first choice. Harry though? What do you get a man like Harry Hart? He’s got everything he could want and if he doesn’t, he could get it himself. Eggsy isn’t even sure why Harry’s name was in this Secret Santa thing to begin with, but if it was for all of Kingsman, of course Harry would be involved.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	A Gif to You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas fic for these two, short, sweet, full of fluff and dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend!

Eggsy isn’t what someone would call a ‘gift giver’. While, yes, he loved to give everyone he loved whatever they wanted, wanting nothing in return but a smile but his problem lied in  _ what _ to get them. Especially if that someone was a one, Harry Hart. With Daisy, even his mum, he could generally hazard a guess to what they’d like and after debating for weeks on end, he’d finally hunker down at get them, what is usually, his first choice. Harry though? What do you get a man like Harry Hart? He’s got everything he could want and if he doesn’t, he could get it himself. Eggsy isn’t even sure why Harry’s name was in this Secret Santa thing to begin with, but if it was for all of Kingsman, of course Harry would be involved.

He had about three weeks to decide what to get Harry and it wasn’t like he could very well ask the man without him figuring out Eggsy was getting his gift. That was the point of the whole thing, right? Part of him wanted to ask Merlin but something tells him Harry’s oldest friend might intentionally let a few things slip. So, he scours the shops up and down for something,  _ anything _ , that’s Harry. It’s not like money is holding him back either, with the Kingsman paycheque, but does he splurge for something ridiculously experience? Or does he keep it simple? From all the time he’s spent with Harry, in his townhouse, on missions, out for drinks or to eat, Harry was not like plenty of the other upper class. He made that quite clear when they first met, so, Eggsy decides to go down the in-between path.

As he searches for Harry though Kingsman headquarters, he holds the square box tightly in his hands. He’s nervous, hoping that this will be good enough for the older man. By the time he feels like he’s done circles, he ends up back at Harry’s office where he first checked. Thankfully, Harry answers the door when he knocks this time. The older man smiles softly down at him and steps aside with a welcoming arm gesturing for him to enter. “Evening Eggsy. I don’t think I’ve seen you all day.”

“Yeah, well, ya haven’t.” he replies with his own smile, walking up to Harry’s desk. “Spent it all lookin’ for you.”

“Have you?” Harry inquires, following Eggsy to his desk.

“Yeah. Um…” he looks back at the older man, drumming his index fingers on the top of the box. “I’m your Secret Santa, and, ah, well got ya somethin’, obviously.” he says, holding out the box to Harry.

Harry takes the box into his hands and looks over the outer packaging. It’s not wrapped the best and Eggsy takes full responsibility for that. It’s why he usually likes gift bags and tissue paper, but Harry was special. Harry had always been special, so he tried putting in the effort to show Harry that, even if he should have asked Roxy for help. “Do you want me to open it now?”

“Well, yeah. Please. The sooner I know if y’ don’t like it, then I can return it.”

Harry smiles, those soft brown eyes on his meeting Eggsy’s own watery blue ones. “It came from you dear boy, I’m sure I’ll treasure whatever it is.” Eggsy sucks in a little breath because it’s those terms of endearments that always have Eggsy floating. He watches Harry pull the string of the ribbon off then tears off the wrapping paper, now just holding a brown box. He waits anxiously as Harry flips it around to open it the right way and fights from biting his lip when Harry lifts the watch from the box. Eggsy knows Harry has his Kingsman watch with all the fancy things it can do, so by comparison, this watch isn’t that spectacular. It’s a simple black leather band with a silver clock face and gold etching around the glass. When he’d seen it, it reminded him of Harry, however cheesy that may be. Elegant but not in your face. “Oh Eggsy.” Harry says, admiring the object.

“Like it?”

“I very much do.” he sets the watch back in its box then the box on his desk before pushing up the sleeves of his jacket and shirt. It’s almost mesmerizing to watch Harry unclasp the Kingsman watch so easily and then he’s picking up Eggsy’s one. It fits Harry’s wrist perfectly as he twists it right and left. “I dare say it’s perfect, thank you darling.”

Eggsy swallows.  _ Darling _ . “Y-Yeah! Really glad you like it!” he smiles bright and wide.

Harry returns that smile again and Eggsy wants to shift closer but keep his distance respectable. “As it turns out,” Harry begins, rounding his desk, “I happen to be your Secret Santa as well.”

Eggsy blinks. “Really?”

“Really.” he pulls out a little chest and slides it over to Eggsy. “It may not be as extravagant as what you’ve given me, but I hope it invokes the feelings I’m hoping for.”

Eggsy takes the chest with a curious eyebrow quirked and flicks the chest open. It’s not at all what he’s expecting when he opens it. It’s an old picture of his father as a recruits for Kingman, smiling excitedly with the other recruits arms around him. His mother didn’t keep many photos of his father around, specially when Dean came into the picture, so to have this, to be given one of those rare pictures of his father, it creates a lump in his throat and his eyes begin watering. “Harry…?”

“I’d been cleaning things out and I came across this while doing so. I know, you never really knew him, but he was a great man. He would have made Kingsman proud and I know he would have made you proud. To this day, I regret missing something so obvious and I know I can never ask you to forgive me, but I hope that will—”

Eggsy launches himself into Harry’s arms, hugging him tightly around the middle, face buried into the older man's chest. “Thanks you.” he hiccups between heavy breaths.

Harry looks down at the younger man before wrapping his arms around Eggsy, soothing his hand over Eggsy’s shoulders. “I do know this, however. You’ve made him proud, Eggsy. So very proud.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath, slipping back enough to look Harry in the eyes. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

Eggsy smiles again, wiping at his cheeks with the back of his hand. “Thanks, Harry. Really.”

Harry cups Eggsy’s cheek with his palm, soothing his thumb to catch some of the tears Eggsy missed. “You needn’t thank me.”

Eggsy’s not sure what to say in that moment. He just as his eyes on Harry as Harry as his own on Eggsy. “Harry.”

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy blinks and his eyes go wide when Harry leans down to kiss him. It’s soft and sweet and Eggsy lets his eyelids slip closed, going limp in Harry’s hold. He’d dreamed about this for so long, those pet names Harry would say to him never helping. Eggsy never would have thought Harry would have ever felt like he did. “You make me proud as well, Eggsy. You make me feel quite a lot of things really. Things I haven’t felt in a very long time. I understand if I’ve stepped out of line, kissing you like that, but—”

“Sod off Harry.” Eggsy laughs. “I’ve wanted you to kiss me for a long time.”

“Have you?”

“Oh yeah. Just, well, didn’t think  _ you’d _ feel the same about me.”

Harry pulls Eggsy back to him, hugging him even tighter to his chest. “Suppose, for all my skills, I’m shite about others feelings.”

“Oh yeah. You really are.” Eggsy chuckles, nuzzling Harry’s chest. “But better late than never.” he sniffles, closing his eyes. “Merry Christmas Harry.”

“Merry Christmas Eggsy, I look forward to spending it properly with you next year.”

“…we can start this year.”

“Oh?”

“Come over t’night. We’ll finish off the evening with movies and hot chocolate…if you waned, of course.”

Harry laughs, kissing the top of Eggsy’s blonde hair, “darling, I could care less, so long as I’m with you.”


End file.
